High school sweethearts
by Spuffy57
Summary: AU: Angel and Mimi move to New York. Angel, Mimi, Mark, Collins, Maureen and Joanne are all in high school together, dealing with dating, disease and death.
1. First Day Of School

_AU: Angel and Mimi move to New York. Angel, Mimi, Mark, Collins, Maureen and Joanne are all in high school together, dealing with dating, disease and death._

_Angel/Collins, Mimi/Roger, Maureen/Joanne, Mark/Camera :)_

_R&R and please be kind. _

_I do not own RENT! Jonathan Larson does (bless his soul)._

_This fic is is about the cast's12th year in high school, together. It starts on the first day of school and ends on the last day. Seasons of love! 3_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter One: First Day Of School**

"Angel, Mimi! You're going to miss the bus!" their mom yelled down to them. Mimi brushed her curly hair and turned to look at her brother. "Ready for you first day of American high school? Do you think it will be like The Breakfast Club?" she asked. Angel grabbed his red sweatshirt and walked out the door without saying a word.

Angel was part of the reason they had to leave. He told his family he was gay and his dad got pissed. So he dragged Mimi, Angel and their mom to New York.

Mimi came running after Angel. "Come on! Be excited."

"For what?' Angel asked.

"I hear New York is pretty excepting to gay guys...and even gay guys who like to wear skirts." Mimi said giggling.

"Sh!" Angel hissed at her. Angel looked around for their dad and grabbed Mimi's arm. "Are you crazy? Dad would seriously murder me if he found out."

Mimi and Angel stood at the bus stop. There were five other people near them, talking quietly.

One of the girls walked over, smiling. "Hey there! I'm Maureen! Who are you?" she continued to grin and Mimi smiled back. "I'm Mimi and this is my brother, Angel."

"Nice to meet you both. Come on and meet your new neighbors." she grabbed Mimi's hand and Mimi smiled back at Angel.

"Now, this fine black girl is Joanne, she's mine so back off, the dude with the camera is Mark and this rocker guy is Roger.." Roger smiled at Mimi and she smiled back. Mimi knew she was going to like it here already. "And this stoner is Tom but call him Collins."

Collins said hi to them both and kept staring at Angel. Angel couldn't help but grin at him.

On the bus everyone divided into pairs.

Roger and Mimi

Joanne and Maureen

Angel and Collins

and Mark and Camera. Maureen insisted that the camera was part of the group because she sees it more then her parents.

"Where did you move from?" Collins asked, moving towards Angel as other kids piled in.

"Puerto Rico." Angel said. He refused to look at Collins. He would blush if he did.

"Cool. I moved here last year from Santa Fe. The school is pretty shitty and the students are worse. All of the people you met tend to stick together. We're targeted but some stupid ass thugs because we're either gay or friends with gay people."

Angel looked up at Collins. "So can I see your schedule?" Collins asked. Angel nodded and handed it to him. "Hmmm, we have Art, PE, and American History together."

"Good, now I know at least one person." Angel said softly.

Collins leaned in closely and whispered, "You should really talk more you have an amazing voice."

Angel smiled at him. His father always told him not to talk because he sounded too feminine.

"Puerto Rico, huh?" Roger said watching Mimi light a cigarette.

"Yup. My dad wanted a change so we moved here. It's nice. I've never seen the snow before."

"Really?' Roger asked. His arm bumped her elbow by mistake and she winced. "Oh, uh, I'm sorry." Roger said confused by her reaction.

She smiled faintly and rolled up her sleeve, exposing her bruised arm. She chuckled, "Bad needle." Roger frowned.

xXxXxXxXxXx

First period wasn't too bad Collins showed Angel around the gym and then both ended up sitting in the weight room because neither were too interested in sports. Angel and Collins came into Art class laughing.

They took a seat in the back and began their painting assignment. "Very good, Angel!" said the art teacher, Mrs. Baxter. "Looks like we have an artist in the class." she said and walked around to inspect everyone else art work.

Angel had painted a photograph out of a fashion magazine. It was of a girl wearing a pink skirt, a pink shirt and a shimmering purple jacket. "Damn that's good." Collins said glancing at her picture.

Angel turned and smiled at him. "Thanks! Let me see yours."

"No, no. I'm not an artist." Collins said trying to cover his picture.

"Aw please, Collins." Angel said pouting. Collins couldn't resist and showed Angel his picture of a sunset. It was Angel's first day and he could already make Collins melt.

The bell rang and Collins jumped up. "Lunch," he shirked. Angel laughed at his enthusiasm.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Roger had been avoiding Mimi since he saw her arm. The last thing he needed was another duggie girl friend. Joanne came rushing outside and sat on the seat next to Roger in the court yard. Maureen came running out after her.

"Pukie! We were just _talking._ You know I would never make out with a cheerleader." Maureen stopped in front of Joanne, batting her eye lashes. "Forgive me?" Joanne rolled her eyes, but she could never deny Maureen of anything. "Like always."

"Aw! I'm so happy." Maureen said hugging her girlfriend. "Come on. I'll buy you an ice cream." Joanne stood up and looped her arm with Maureen.

"See ya, Roger!" Maureen yelled over her shoulder.

Mimi sat in front of Roger, frowning. "So I noticed something about you." she said taking a bite out of her sandwich.

"And what's that?" Roger asked.

"Your bipolar."

"What! No, I'm not." Mimi cocked her head to the side.

"Then why did you attitude towards me change." Roger went to stand up , but Mimi grabbed his arm. "Oh no, mister. Your not getting away that easily. I mean lets just be bold and say the sparks were flying this morning. Then you went all emo on my ass."

Roger sighed. "I just don't want-" he stopped and looked down.

"My last girlfriend did drugs and lets just say things didn't end to well." Mimi dropped her hand.

"I'm not an addict. I just have some fun once and a while." Mimi said moving closer to him. "I mean it was my last night with my friend in Puerto Rico. We wanted to party one last time together!"

Roger stood up. "I don't believe you." he said and walked away.

xXxXxXxXxXx

On the bus ride home Roger sat with Mark, instead, and Mimi sat with Angel and Collins. Angel was back to his old self again.

Once they got off the buss Angel sang and danced all the way back to their house. "Well, Mimi you were right! This school is great. Everything is great! I really like Collins. Isn't he a cutie? He liked my art work, you know. I bought him lunch today because Mark says he never eats. He was so happy." Angel skipped up to his room.

Mimi slammed the door to hers. She fell on her bed and pulled out her needle. _Damn Roger_. She sighed and put the needle back._ No more or this. I promise myself. _


	2. Rumors

_Thanks for the reviews! xoxo_

_I don't own RENT _

Jonathan Larson aka my herodoes.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Rumors**

The first week of school was heaven for Angel and hell for Mimi. Angel and Collins were _always_ together. Mimi tried to talk to Roger, but he was too damn stubborn!

Angel sat alone in chemistry class, like he always did when Maureen and Mark sat next to him. Angel's face lit up when he saw then. "Hey there, Angel! Markie and me got switched into this class. So stop pouting we're here!"

"Thank God! I can't stand this class and wait till you see Mrs. McBride's cloths, they are hideous!" Angel squealed the last word. Maureen laughed and Mark just gawked at her.

"What's wrong, Markie?" Maureen ask, cuddling up to him. Mark couldn't help but smile at her.

"Are the rumors true?" Angel asked

"What rumors?" Maureen and Mark asked at the same time. Angel leaned in closer.

"Did you two really date?" Maureen nodded and Mark has a huge grin stuck on his face.

"Yes we did. For two in half years-" Mark was cut off by Maureen.

"Till I found my Joanne of course." Maureen looked at Angel and smiled at him. "Kinda like how Collins _acts_ like he's straight, but he's never had a girlfriend. Or boyfriend. I always knew there were hidden signs about him."

"What are you talking about?" Mark asked, rolling his eyes at Maureen. She was always coming up with some crazy ideas.

"I mean the fact that Collins is totally smitten with Angel. Do you see how he looks at him?" Maureen turned back to Angel. "Trust me, hun, he is into you." Maureen winked at Angel and he smiled.

"Wait..what?" Mark said, still confused.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Mimi was sitting alone at lunch. She laid on the grass and sighed. Usually she was with the gang, but she was too tired.

Suddenly a show blocked the sun and she opened her eyes. Roger was standing over her. "Are you okay?" he asked, sitting next to her. Mimi nodded.

"Good. Look I'm really sorry about the way I have been acting. It's just, I'm not sure if I want a girlfriend. At least not right now."

Mimi sat straight up. "Roger, I never said I wanted to date you." Roger looked like he just got punched in the stomach.

"Well, I mean, you were talking about sparks between us, or whatever, and I just assumed-"

"Don't worry about it, babe. I'm good with us just being friends." She said. Roger nodded and stood up.

"Good, so am I. Now come eat lunch with us. Joanne and Maureen are having there daily fight."

Mimi giggled and stood up. They walked over to the table in silence, each blushing when their hands would brush against each other.

"Pookie, please calm down! You know I don't like guys anymore. Mark is old news!" Maureen was hugging her lover's legs.

"You were just flirting with him! I heard it and saw you all over him. For God's sake he is you _ex!"_

Mark was standing with his arms folded watching the argument take place. Angel was leaning against a wall and Collins was standing in front of him, but they were all staring at Maureen and Joanne.

Mimi and Roger glanced at each other. "I see what you mean." Mimi whispered. "They do argue a lot."

"They're just love fights." Maureen hissed at them. She turned her attention back to Joanne. "Come on, pookie, you know I only like girls now. No, just one girl and that's you." Maureen moved close to Joanne, with a soft smile playing on her lips.

Joanne was swept away by her words and grabbed Maureen's hand. They stared at each other for a few seconds and then kissed, quickly. There was a lot of talking from other students, but everyone was sure they heard some girl yell "Ew, look at the dykes!"

Joanne frowned. Maureen wrapped her arms around Joanne. "Don't worry about it, baby."

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Collins and Angel were sitting together on the bus as always. "Hey, Angel, what are you doing this Friday?" Collins asked curiously.

Angel's head shot up and he looked at him. "Um, nothing as of right now." Collins moved closer.

"Do you want to hang out, with me, just me."

Angel felt like dancing, then again he always did, but now more than ever. "Sure. Of course. I'd love to." The bus came to a quick halt. Angel was so lost in his own world when it happened he didn't realize that the bus had stopped and his head slammed against the back of the seat in front of him.

Angel gasped and grabbed his nose, which was now painfully throbbing. Collins grabbed Angel's hands. "Oh! Are you alright?" He asked. His face was full of concern. Angel nodded. They stared at each other a little while longer until the bus driver threw a bottle, that his Angel in the back of the head. "Stop making googly eyes and move it!" he snarled.

Angel groaned. Collins stood up helped Angel to his feet. As they were leaving Collins threw the bus driver a nasty look and he just gave a toothless grin in response.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Are you sure about this, Angel?" Mimi asked, standing in her brother's room. "I love the shirt, don't get me wrong, but this school is kinda homophobic.

Angel spun around his room a tight, bright pink shirt that he got in the junior miss section of a retail store."Oh yea I'm sure. I'm sick of acting like someone I'm not." Angel skipped into the kitchen.

"Well, good." Mimi said, following him. "You look great and if anyone has a problem then they can just go die, or something,"

At that moment their dad came down stairs. He had dark hair and dark eyes, like Angel and Mimi. He stopped, dead in his tracks when he saw his son.

Angel slowly turned around. Their father was tall and fat. Angel was short and skinny and was terrified of his father.

"Angel Dumott Schunard, what the hell are you wearing?" Angel froze and stared at him.

"Dad, relax." Mimi said softly. They both knew what their father's temper was like. He was abusive.

"Answer me, Angel!" he roared. Angel was too scared to move or respond.

"Fine." Angel's father snapped.

His pudgy fist came in contact with Angel's nose and Angel fell to the floor.

* * *

_So tell me what you think. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.---Brittany Rose_


	3. Miss Angel Dumott Schunard

_Short chapter. It's earlier, I'm sickand I felt like writing this chapter before I go back to sleep. So sorry about the shortness of it! Thanks for the great reviews_

_RENT and all of it's characters belong to the wonderful Mr. Larson._

* * *

**Chapter 3: Miss Angel Dumott Schunard**

Angel cried. Mimi screamed. Their father grinned.

"Get _up_, Angel! What is wrong with you? Why can't you do anything like a man!"

Angel didn't move.

"Dad, calm down, please." Mimi whispered. The older turned around to face his favorite child. His face softened when he looked at his daughter. "I'm sorry, darling, did I frighten you?"

Mimi shook her head at him. "No. Just please leave Angel alone."

Angel's father looked down at his son and grabbed his collar. Angel face to face with his father. "He's no Angel. He's a fairy." Their father backhanded Angel across his cheek and walked into his bedroom.

"Oh Angel!" Mimi rushed to her brother's side. Angel stood up slowly.

"We're going to be late. Let's go." Angel choked out. Mimi grabbed his arm.

"No. You're staying home. I can already see a bruise from where he hit you and your nose is bleeding. I'll tell everyone that you have a cold."

"In the middle of September?"

Mimi crossed her arms. "Angel go back to bed. Do you really want Collins to see you like this?" Angel shook his head.

"Okay. Just rest. I'll come home straight after school." She pulled Angel down the hallway and into his room.

Mimi grabbed her books and purse and walked out of the house.

xXxXxXxXx

"Hey Mimi" Roger said at lunch. "Why weren't you on the bus."

"Oh, um, my alarm never went off so I walked." Mimi said softly. Maureen and Joanne came walking over to the group usual lunch spot and sat down together. "Do you guys want to go to Benny's party tomorrow?" Maureen asked everyone.

"Nope." said Collins sitting down. "I have plans with Angel." Maureen gasped and clapped her hands. "Oh Collins this is so exciting!" She pause and looked at everyone. Mark was sitting on the ground filming all of this silently narrating what was going on.

"Where's our Angel?" Maureen asked.

"He has a cold." Mimi said quickly. Collins turned to look at her with a concerned look.

"Nothing to bad I hope.. I should come and visit him after school"

Mimi practically choked on her soda. "No, no, no. He looks a mess. He is all pale and-and he's puking everywhere. Angel wouldn't want you to see him like that."

Collins sighed. "All right, but if he's not back tomorrow I'm coming over."

xXxXxXxXx

Mimi rushed home to see Angel. When she opened the door his room she saw her brother looking nothing like a brother at all.

"Oh my gosh, Ang, you look fabulous!" Mimi shrieked.

Angel skipped over to her. "I know I do," he giggled. Angel was wearing a shoulder length black wig. A Purple jacket and light pink skirt with white tights and black platform heels.

Angel was able to cover up most of the bruising on his face with makeup. "Please tell me this is what you are wearing to school tomorrow.

"Oh, Mimi, I could never dress like this to school."

"Fine. What about outside of school? Like tomorrow night!" Angel's eyes widened.

"What would Collins think?"

"Please, girl, Collins would love you if you were dressed in a paper bag."

Angel smiled and looked at himself in the mirror.

"What do you say we meet everyone at the café. Then we will know what they all think."

Angel nodded and Mimi picked up the phone calling everyone.

Mimi and Angel looked in on everyone, through the window. Joanne and Maureen were making out. Mark was playing with his camera. Roger and Collins were talking with two seats in between them. One for Mimi and one for Angel.

Mimi walked in first and stopped at the front of the table. "What's the big surprise, Meems?" Maureen asked, breaking away from Joanne.

"Well, it's Angel. The real Angel. The reason we had to move. Wait till you see her. She looks amazing!"

"What? I'm so confused. Angel's a boy, Mimi." Mark said

"Not today." Mimi said. Collins was silent. He just wanted to see Angel and make sure he was okay.

"Presenting, Miss Angel Dumott Schunard." Mimi said opening the door. Angel walked gracefully into the café. Everyone was silent until Maureen jumped up to give Angel a hug.

"You look _so_ adorable!" she screamed. Mark was filming every moment of this. Roger had his mouth hanging open and Collins was wearing a small smile.

Joanne walked over and looked at Angel's outfit. "Your cloths are fantastic, where did you get them?" she asked.

"I made them"

"_No way!_ You should become a designer!" Maureen said admiring Angel's cloths.

Once all the girls stopped fussing over Angel's cloths they sat down. Angel slowly sat next to Collins.

Angel smiled softly at him. Collins put his arm around Angel and whispered in his ear, "You look absolutely beautiful."

* * *

_Next chapter will be Collins and Angel's date.And more of Maureen and Joanne. It will be longer too! **xoxo**_


	4. Friday Night

_Sorry it took so long to update. Thanks for the reviews, _

Especially, AngelxCollins! I always love you reviews:)

* * *

**Chapter 4: Friday Night**

Once the bill was paid everyone made their way out of the café. Mimi, Roger and Mark were talking, Maureen and Joanne we ahead of everyone, holding hands. Collins and Angel were behind everyone else, taking their time to walk home.

"So do you really like all of this?" Angel asked, nervously. Collins glanced up at her.

"Do you?"

Angel looked down at her feet. "Yes. I feel more comfortable like this." Collins grabbed her hand. Looked up at him. "Then I love it. I love anything that makes you happy. You doing this, if possible, makes me want you even more."

Angel blushed and looked down at their hands. Everything was happening so fast. Angel had never been in love, but if this is what love felt like then she never wanted the feeling to end.

xXxXxXx

"Maureen? Is that you, honey?" Maureen's mom called from the kitchen.

"Yea, it's me." Maureen said walking over to her mom.

"Where have you been, it's after 10?" Her mother asked crossing her arms.

"Out," Maureen said, shrugging. "With Joanne." Her mother closed her eyes and rubbed her temples.

"Sweetie, whatever happened with Mark? I liked him. He was good to you." Maureen rolled her eyes. Every time she said Joanne's name her mother asked about Mark.

"I told you, mom, I'm with Joanne now. I love her. Either accept it or don't. I don't care." Maureen stomped odd to her room and slammed the door.

"She's so over dramatic." Maureen dad said from the kitchen table.

Maureen paced her room. What could she do to really piss off her mom. Invite Joanne to sleep over? Yes, that's what she'll do. Invite Joanne to spend the night, tomorrow.

Angel and Collins will have their night and so will Joanne and Maureen.

xXxXxXx

"Angel, will you stop freaking out." Mimi said. "You look fine."

Angel kept fixing her wig and makeup in front of the mirror. "Really, hun, you need to calm down." Maureen said. Angel, Mimi, Maureen and Mark were all in Angel's room.

"_Mark_!" Angel hissed. Mark jumped and dropped his camera. "Are you filming me?"

"Yea." Mark said, quietly. Angel walked over to him.

"You better not show this to Collins!" Mark grinned at her.

"You look fine!" Maureen said skipping over to Angel. "Love the whole look. Violet is very you."

Angel smiled and spun around. She was wearing a white and yellow long-sleeve shirt, a green skirt, and white tights with her signature platforms.

The door bell rang and Angel jumped up. "Oh my gosh. Is it 7 already?'

Mimi looked at the clock and grinned. "7 on the nose. That's a good sign." Angel nervously walked over to the door.

Angel opened the door and Collins was standing there with his hands in his pockets, smiling, nervously. His face Immediately lit up when he saw Angel. "You look lovely, Angel." he said grabbing her hand.

Angel giggled and went to shut the door. "Don't wait up for me." she whispered to Mimi. Mimi winked at her.

The two of them walked down the sidewalk hand in hand.

"Wanna hang tonight?" Mimi asked Maureen.

"No can do. Joanne is staying the night." Maureen grabbed her coat and purse. "I should probably go."

"Oh, alright. Mark, what are you and Roger up to?" Mark looked up at Mimi.

"Uh, well, we have plans." Mark said and quickly left the house.

"The boy is so strange," Maureen said, following him out.

"So where are we going?" Angel asked Collins.

"I thought we'd see a movie." At that moment they stopped in front of the dollar theater. Angel read the sign and looks at him. "I'm sorry I couldn't take you anywhere nicer." Collins whispered.

Angel smiled at him. "Honey, I don't care where we go. I just want us to be together."

"Same here." They both stood in silence for a few seconds. "So, um, do you want to see this horror flick or whatever that cartoon is?" Angel studied both poster.

"Horror movie." Angel said, finally.

Collins go the tickets and the two of them entered the theater.

Twenty minuets into the movie Collins was upset at how corny it was. He looked over at Angel and she had her knees up to her chin. Something flashed across the screen and she grabbed Collins's hand.

Collins smiled at her. Some monster thing popped up on the screen and Angel shrieked and buried her face in Collins shoulder. Collins wrapped his arm around her.

She seemed to feel more comfortable in Collins's arms and much safer. Suddenly this movie became Collins's new favorite.

xXxXxXxXx

The door bell rang and Maureen skipped downstairs to get it. She opened the door and Joanne was standing there was a small smile.

Maureen grabbed her girlfriend's hands and kissed softly.

Maureen's mother stood a few feet away from then. "Maureen, what the hell is going on?"

"Mom, relax, Joanne is spending the night. We're having a, um, slumber party." Maureen started up to her room. Her mom grabbed Maureen's arm.

"Joanne, I'm sorry, but you are going to have to leave."

Maureen whipped around to look at her mother. "_No_! Joanne you can stay. This doesn't involve you, mom."

Joanne slowly back towards the door. She looked at Maureen's mom whose face was red with anger. "Um, Maureen, I'm going to go home. Call me later, sweetie."

Joanne practically ran out the door. "Now look what you did!" Maureen whined.

"I did it for you, Maureen."

"No, you did it so you don't get a bad rep. because you have a bisexual daughter!" Maureen walked closer to her mom.

"That's not true and don't speak to me that way!"

"Why not? Dad does! You let him speak to you like that."

Maureen's mom clenched her jaws. "Fine. You want to be with you girlfriend? Then get out. Come back when you have come to your senses!"

Maureen frowned. Was her own mother actually kicking her out? "F-fine, I will."

xXxXxXx

"Well? What did it say?" Mark said, as Roger came out of the hospital.

"Roger, tell me!" Roger's silence was freaking out Mark.

"Positive. I'm HIV positive." Roger kicked a trash can and shook his head violently. "How could this happen to me? My life is over because my damn ex was a fucking heroine addict. How could she do this to me?"

Mark didn't say anything. Roger walked off by himself.


	5. HIV

_This chapter mainly revolves around Roger. Sorry if he comes off wimpy at parts, but I mean he just found out he has HIV! Most people would be upset._

_I hope you all enjoy it and thanks for the reviews! muchaaa!_

* * *

**Chapter 5: HIV**

Roger was practically running down the street. Mark was close behind him screaming his name.

"Roger, stop! Don't do anything stupid."

Roger kept walking and entered an apartment building, Mark paused outside the door. He knew whose home this was.

April's.

"No, please, stop! Leave her alone." Mark chased after Roger.

Roger was already standing at the door. He calmly knocked on it. A bald man with blood shot eyes answered the door. "What do you want? I'm busy." the man spat out at Roger.

"Let me see April. It's important."

The man laughed and went to shut the door when a skinny, pale hand stopped him. April stepped out from behind the door and gave Roger a weak smile. Her hair had grown below her shoulders and there were dark circles under her eyes,

"What is it, Roger?" she asked.

Roger couldn't move. The sight of April like this was too much for him. He wanted to help her all over again and that is what his problem was last time. He helped her with more than just drugs and that's house he got HIV.

Thinking about it made his blood boil. He wondered if she even knew she was HIV positive.

"When's the last time you were at the doctor?" He snapped at her.

April shook her head in confusion. "A few months ago, why?"

"Find out anything interesting? Something you caught from your damn needles?" Roger walked closely towards her. The bald man pushed Roger back. "Get back, man!" he shouted.

"No, Jim, it's okay." April faced Roger. Her eyes were full of tears. "I should of told you sooner." she whispered.

"What do you mean sooner? You didn't tell me at all!"

"Please, Roger, forgive me. You see why I live like this. I can feel happy and at peace, finally."

April grabbed Roger's hands and kissed him softly on the lips. "Come back to me, baby. You have nothing to loose now."

Roger smiled, slightly. The thought of him and April together again made him happy. Then the image of Mimi popped into his head.

He still cared for April, of course, but April was destroying herself. She's too lost to be saved. He could still help Mimi.

"No. I'm sorry, April, but no. I will always love you. The _real_ you. You're not the same girl I fell in love with." Roger back away from April and bumped into Mark. Roger grabbed Mark's arm and raced down the steps.

"You don't have much longer to live, sweetie! Live each moment as your last because it just may be. Come back to me, darling!" April shouted after him.

Once they were outside. Roger ran back to his neighborhood. Mark just stared after him.

Roger felt like he couldn't breathe, but he wanted to be as far away from April as possible. So he kept running.

He ran by Mimi's house and stopped for a moment. Then he knocked on her door.

Mimi answered and her face lit up when she saw Roger. "What are you doing here?" she asked happily.

He just stared at her. Her lips. Her hair. Her eyes. He loved her eyes.

"I-I wanted to see you." he said quietly. Roger felt like he was beginning to choke up. He swore he wouldn't cry. He never cries.

Roger thought about April and how haunting she looked. Would he look like that? Then he thought of his childhood and his life so far. He didn't want to die. He liked life and he wanted to live,

He wouldn't cry, though. Crying isn't something he does...ever

But the tears still came. Mimi rushed over to him. "Oh my God, what's wrong?'

Roger shook his head and turned towards the door. He grabbed the handle. Mimi grasped his hand and he weakly turned to look at her.

He look depressed and beaten. "Please tell me what's wrong, sweetie." she said, softly.

"I saw my ex today." He said skipping over the part about his illness. He didn't even want to admit it to himself. "She's with some ugly, fat, pot head. Why would she be with him? She said she wanted me back! But she's changed." Roger waits a beat and says, "She has HIV, you know? Because of her damn needles." As Roger said this he looked down a Mimi's arms. Was she still using?.

"Roger I'm so sorry about you ex-girlfriend. I hope she gets better." Mimi said half-heartedly. The truth was Mimi was glad April was out of the picture.

"Come on let's go in my room." Mimi said, dragging Roger with her. "Want some coffee?"

Roger didn't answer. "Aw, come on, Roger, I know you have a coffee fetish!" Roger smiled at her.

Mimi took this as a yes and went to get some.

Roger laid on Mimi's bed and looked around her room. There were lots of pictures. Mainly of Mimi and Angel. Roger noticed two pictures of him. .

Mimi came back in with a cup of steaming coffee for Roger.

"Enjoy." she said handing to him. He mumbled a 'thank you' and took a sip. He set the cup down and looked at her.

Neither of them moved and they both definitely were not ready for what Mimi was about to do.

She grabbed the nape of Roger's neck and kissed him passionately. Roger was shocked at first, but then realized this was exactly what he needed, wanted and had been looking for.

Roger grabbed Mimi by the waist a laid her down the bed. They continued kissing. Her hands all over his chest and his kept traveling downwards.

Her mind screamed for him to keep going.

His mind wanted him to stop.

In the end both of them were too lost in each other to think.


	6. Diseases and Dads

_Thanks for the reviews! Here's the next chapter. Hope you all like it. _

_I own nothing._

_Mr. Larson owns everything _

* * *

**Chapter six: Diseases and Dads**

Mark and Joanne were both out taking a walk when they bumped into each other, literally.

They told each other about each of their nights and walked in silence.

"I can't believe Roger has HIV." Joanne said, quietly.

Mark shook his head. "As bad as this sounds, I'm not all that surprised. I knew his whole thing with April would only end badly."

"Where did he go?"

Mark shrugged. "I don't know. He ran off. I didn't follow. Figured he'd want to be left alone for a little while."

xXxXxXx

Roger sat up straight and looked over a Mimi. She was lying next to him. The whole day was a total blur. He came over to tell Mimi that he got HIV. Did he do that? Roger couldn't remember. All he could remember was kissing Mimi. Holding Mimi and making love to Mimi.

"Oh Shit!" Roger said loudly. Mimi stirred. But didn't wake up.

He slid out of bed, put on his cloths and quietly left the house. He headed towards his house. Hopefully he wouldn't hurt anyone else on the way there.

His mind kept racing with images of Mimi sick with HIV. Dying with it because of him. "Fuck!" he screamed and the few people on the street stopped to star at him.

"How could I be such an asshole? What the fuck did I do?" Roger punched a brick wall and stomped down the road.

"Roger!" Roger slowly turned around and saw Angel and Collins coming over to him.

Angel gave a Roger a quick hug and Roger smiled warmly at her. Collins titled his head and looked at Roger.

"What's wrong, man?"

"Nothing." Roger muttered. "It's nothing." With that he took off down the street.

Collins shrugged and turned towards Angel. "Well we're back at your place." he said softly to Angel.

Angel grabbed both Collins's hands and looked at him. They just stood there and stared at each other. They both jumped when they heard Angel and Mimi's father yell at Mimi in the apartment.

"Where is he?" Angel's father screamed. "Tell me where he is, Mimi!"

"I told you, daddy, he's studying with Maureen and Joanne." Mimi yelled back at him.

Angel smiled. Mimi always had her back.

"Liar! I know how that fag looked when he left the house. Now where the fuck is he? I'm going to drag him home and start treating him like the man he should be. I'll show him what a beating is!"

Angel froze. Collins wrapped his arms around her waist. "Come on, lover, let's go for a walk." Angel nodded, slowly.

Collins acted calm for Angel, but on the inside he was terrified for Angel to go back home.

The ended up at the park. "So, your dad and you don't a long?" Collins asked. He shook his head at the stupid question and looked back up at Angel.

"What? You couldn't tell? Him and I are best buds. I'm just the son he had hoped for!" she spat out.

"I'm sorry." Collins muttered.

"It's alright, don't be. It's not your fault. If anything you make my whole world better."

Collins inched closer to her. "Really?" She nodded and laid her head on his shoulder. He smiled softly and looked down at his Angel.

A drop of rain fell on Collins's nose and he looked up at the sky. It seemed to open up and rain was pouring down.

Angel squealed and sat up. They looked around frantically. Collins grabbed Angel's hand and they huddled under a tree. It wasn't much better. They were still getting wet, but at least it wasn't down pouring on them.

A flash of lightening lit the sky and Angel leaped towards Collins. He held her close to him.

"Sorry. I've always hated thunderstorms." she said, shaking a little from the cold.

Collins smiled down at her. He gently grabbed her chin and kissed her softly on the lips. Angel's eyes widened, but soon fluttered closed. She draped her arms around his neck and kissed him back, hard.

Collins's grip on her tightened. He pressed her against the trees and his hands began to explore her body.

Angel gasped and then moaned when Collins's hands began to slowly trail up her skirt. Then Collins was ripped away from her and she fell forward. When she looked up she saw her father standing there, scowling at her.

"What the fuck are you doing, Angel?" he said. Collins was on the floor looking up at the two of them. He didn't move, however if the man laid a finger on Angel he swore he would break it off.

"I asked you a question."

Angel couldn't move. She had always been afraid of her father. "I was, um, studying?"

He scoffed at her. Then his fist flew out and hit Angel in the left eye. She sank to the floor and he kicked her in the stomach. "Get up, you fairy! Get up!"

Collins grabbed the man's wrist at he was just about to hit Angel again. He turned around and looked at Collins. "Get off of me."

Collins punched him in the face and he tripped over a branch and fell on the floor. Collins kicked him in the nose and then in the groin. "Touch her again and I'll finish what I started." Collins yelled at Angel's dad.

Collins rushed over to Angel and helped her to her feet. She couldn't even look at her father. Collins began to lead her away when they heard something behind them click.

They both spun around and saw Angel's father pointing a silver gun at them "Dad, no." Angel whispered.

With a loud bang he pulled the trigger.

* * *

_R&R please!_


	7. I Should Tell You

_Hey! Thanks for the reviews. Sorry about the cliff hanger... just kidding, no I'm not _

_Hope you like this next chapter r&r!_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 7: I Should Tell You**

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. Angel and Collins were both too shocked to move when they saw the gun. It wasn't until Angel noticed who the bullet was aimed at when she moved.

She used all of her strength to knock Collins to the floor. Everything was silent. Angel and Collins stared into each other's eyes and Collins's slowly drifted his gaze down to Angel's stomach. Dark red liquid oozed from her brightly colored shirt.

The rain stopped and when Collins looked at Angel's face again he saw her eyes slowly closing. Angel's dad stood back and stared. "You bastard." he whispered.

Collins turned to face him. "_What?"_

"You made me shoot my son!"

Collins stood up, facing the man. "You tried to shoot me!"

"The bullet was meant for you, not him. I'd never want to kill Angel."

Collins clenched his jaw. He was just about to ram his fist into Angel's dad's head when a small hand grabbed his leg. "Collins, please don't." Angel whispered.

He looked down and saw his Angel laying on the floor. Two men in blue suits must have heard the gun shot because they came running over telling them all to freeze.

Collins bent down and grabbed Angel's hand. Her face was emotionless. She began shivering and clenched his hands harder. Collins gentley scooped her into his arms. Looking up he saw a cop pointing a gun at him.

Angel's father was being dragged off by one cop and Collins was left with the other. The police slowly put his gun away. "Just stay calm, sir, we've called an ambulance." he said, sounding like a robot.

Collins directed his attention back towards Angel. He cupped her face with the palm of his hand.

"It's cold." she mumbled. Collins bent down closer to her.

"I'll warm you, don't worry." Loud sirens and blinking lights made Collins tear his tearful gaze away from Angel. The paramedics put Angel on a stretcher and took her to the hospital.

xXxXx

"Where is she?" Mark and Joanne both said as they ran into the waiting room.

Collins looked up. His eyes were red from crying. "She's in the operating room." he said quietly.

Joanne sat down and put her arm around Collins. "She'll be fine."

Mark looked outside. "I'm going to go find Roger." he said. Joanne nodded and Mark left.

Roger was sitting in his room, struming away on his guitar when someone knocked on his door. Once. Twice. He sighed and got up. Obviously his parents were too drunk to hear the door bell.

Roger opened the door and saw Mark. "I'm so glad to see you, Mark! Listen, man, I fucked up, big time."

"What did you- never mind, look Angel's in the hospital!"

Roger froze. "Why? What happened?"

"Her dad shot her! I don't know why. Collins wasn't too big on sharing details. We have to go." he said dragging Roger with him.

By the time they arrived at the hospital Maureen and Mimi were both there. Mimi and Roger looked at each other and then looked away, quickly.

They all sat in the waiting room for what seemed like hours. "Mark, I have to tell you something." Mimi whispered.

"What is it?"

"I did something really stupid. Roger's your friend and I think I just screwed up his whole life!" she said.

Mark frowned. "What did you do?"

She leaned in closely to him to him to make sure only Mark could hear her. "I slept with Roger."

"WHAT?" he screamed.

"Sh!" she hissed at him. "That's not all. I haven't told any of you yet, but I'm HIV positive."

Mark sighed in relief. "Jeez, you scared me." he said smiling, slightly.

"Mark, why the fuck are you smiling? I just told you I have a deadly illness that I may have just given Roger."

"Just talk to Roger." he said and walked over to Collins.

A doctor walked out and looked around the room before spotting Collins. "Mr. Collins?"

Collins looked up at the doctor. "Hello, I'm Dr. Levi. I just wanted to let all of you know Angel is going to be fine. He will have to remain here for a few days of course."

"Can we see her?" Mimi asked.

"Yes, but one at a time."

Roger, Mark Collins, Maureen, Mimi and Joanne all stood up at the same time. Every one but Mimi and Collins ended up sitting down. The doctor looked at both of them. Neither of them looked willing to let the other go first. . "Fine. You can all see him IF you promise to keep it quiet and calm around him."

Mimi softly opened the door and every one followed her into the room. "Angel-chica!" she whispered and ran to her side. Angel looked over and smiled weakly at her. Every one but Collins ran to her side.

After an hour of pampering Angel the doctor asked them all to leave.

Every one, but Collins agreed to. Once everyone was gone. Collins ran over to her. She sat up and kissed him on the cheek..

"Oh Angel, I was so worried for you." Collins said softly.

"Don't be, my sweet, I'm fine. Good as new." she smiled up at him and he kissed her forehead..

"I thought you were going to-" Collins stopped trying to choose his words.

"Die?" Angel said finishing his sentence.

Collins straightened. "Don't say it!"

Angel smirked at him. "Don't worry, lover, I'll never leave you."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Would you wear that promise?" he asked her.

Angel cocked her head to the side. "Huh? What are you talking about."

Collins reached into his pocket and pulled out a diamond ring. "It's a promise ring." he softly.

Angel couldn't move. And Collins frowned. "I knew it. It's too soon isn't it?"

Angel silenced him with a kiss. "Not too soon. And I love it!" she said slipping the ring on. She squealed and kissed him again.

"I love you." she whispered.

"I love you, too."

xXxXxXx

"Roger, I have to talk to you." Mimi said chasing him down the hospital hallway.

"Not now, alright." he snapped at her.

"Why are you treating me like this?" she said, choking up. "Did what happen last night mean anything to you?"

Roger turned to face her. "Of course it did. I just need some time, okay?"

She grabbed his arm, as he went to walk away. "No! I should tell you something. It's important."

"No, I should tell you something. I guarantee mine's more important."

"I should tell you." Mimi whispered.

"I should tell you." he said back.

"Then fucking tell each other!" an old nurse said walking by the two of them.

Both Mimi and Roger laughed and turned back to each other.

"Roger, you were right when you first met me. I was an addict, but that I've been trying to quit. I use to share needles and, um, I have... HIV."

Roger just stared at her. "What? You do?" He sighed and leaned against a wall.

Mimi lightly punching him the shoulder. "Why do people act relieved when I tell them that I have a disease?"

"No, it's not that. I have HIV, too. I just found out."

"Oh. Well this is a great thing in a very bad kind of way."

Roger nodded and the two of them left the hospital.


	8. Grams

_Sorry this chapter is so short. I'm writing it on my lap top in the car and it's about to die on me. So enjoy the chapter! xoxo_

_Jonathan Larson owns EVERYTHING!

* * *

_

**Chapter 8: Grams**

The month went by fast. Angel left the hospital after four days. Angel's dad is in prison, still waiting for a hearing.

Maureen had been in and out of her home, but her mother finally drove her out for good.

"Ha! Now there's nothing my mom can do about me living here because I am now 18 and can live where I want." Maureen said spinning around the empty apartment. "Let's buy it, pookie!"

"Maureen, we don't have any money." Joanne said, shaking her head. They had been over this a hundred times.

"Oh pft! We'll figure it out once we start renting the place!"

"That's not how it works, honeybear."

Maureen thought for a moment and said, "Oh my gosh! I have the best idea! We should get everyone to move in with us!

"Excuse me?"

"It will be great! Me, you, Mimi and Angel can have one room. Mark, Roger and Collins can have the other! There are two big rooms."

Joanne smiled. "I actually kind of like that idea. All of us living together. But Angel and Mark aren't 18 yet."

"Yea, I know, but Angel's birthday is on Halloween. So she'll be 18 in about a week and Mark's birthday is the day before Christmas."

Maureen jumped up and down, clapping her hands. "This is so exciting! We have to talk to everyone about this come. Come on, baby!" She said dragging Joanne out the door.  
xXxXxXx  
"Collins this so boring." Angel said slouching in her chair. "Why are we in the library?"

Collins looked up at her. "Huh? Did you say something, baby?" Angel rolled her eyes and shook her head. The doors slammed open and everyone in the library turned to look.

"Angel! There you are!" Mimi yelled walking towards them

"Be quiet!" the librarian snapped.

Mimi ignored her and kept walking. "Why the hell are you in a library?"

Angel nodded toward Collins who was reading and taking notes at the same time. "My geek is studying."

"Uh huh. Well, do you want to make me a new skirt? A jean one, with hearts."

Angel stood up. "I'd love to!" She got up and kissed Collins on the cheek.

"By, my sweet, I'll see you later."

Collins frowned. "Where are you going?"

"I'm making a skirt for Mimi. See you later, hun!"

"So, Angel, how are things with Collins?" Mimi asked looping arms with Angel.

"Wonderful! I've never been happier."

"I've got a great idea!"

"No." Angel snapped. Mimi frowned.

"You don't even know what I was going to say."

"I'm not coming to school in drag."

"Why?" Mimi whined.

"Because people wont get it."

"Fuck them! Come on, Angel, I know you would be more comfortable."

"Fine. I'll think about it."

Mimi jumped up and down. "Yay! This is so exciting!. You will look amazing!"

Angel dragged an excited Mimi back to their house. Angel opened the door and saw her Grandmother.

"Grams!" Angel shouted and ran to give her a hug.

Their grandmother hugged Angel back. "My what a pleasant welcome!" she said laughing.

Mimi looked around the kitchen. Their mother was usually cooking around this time. "Where's mom?"

Angel let go of her grandmother and looked around the room.

"Your mother needed a break. Ever since my damn son-in-law when insane and shot our dear Angel she's been begging me to move here so she could leave. It wont be forever."

Angel smiled. "It should be. I like this arrangement much better."

Their grandmother smiled. "Well, Angel, I must say you look, well, different."

"You mean the lack of skirts and sparkles?" Mimi asked. She looked at Angel. "Don't worry. Angel will back to her old self very soon."


	9. Sleeping Arrangements

_Sorry this chapter is so short. But anways there will be a character who cuts himself or herself so if you have a problem with stuff like that I suggest not reading this chapter._

_Thanks for the reviews! xo_

_Jonathan Larson owns EVERYTHING_

* * *

**Chapter 9: Sleeping Arrangements **_  
_

"Does Collins know?" Angel asked as she looked at herself in the mirror.

Mimi shrugged. "I don't know. I didn't tell him." Angel sighed and spun around. She smiled and sat on her bed. "Okay, I'm ready for school."

Mimi sat up. "Finally, Angel! Jeez it took you forever." Mimi grabbed her coat and backpack and headed towards the bus. Angel followed after her.

Once they reached the bus stop everyone froze. It wasn't the first time they had seen Angel dressed like this, but none of them thought she come to school in drag.

Collins smiled once he saw her. Angel looked down at her feet. He walked over to her and kissed her on the cheek. "You look incredible." he said.

Angel grinned and grabbed his hand. The bus pulled around the corner. As soon as Angel stepped on the bus the bus driver gasped. "What the fuck?"

Angel ignored her and took her usual seat. The whole bus was quiet and everyone was staring at the back of Angel's head. Collins sat next to her and put his arm around her. "I knew this was a bad idea." she whispered.

Maureen leaned over her seat and shook her. "No it's not! You look stunning. Anyways me and Joanne want to talk to all of you about something later, okay? We'll talk at lunch."

Angel kept on getting mixed emotions from people. Some stared. Some didn't notice that she was really a guy. Some didn't care and some laughed at her. Lucky for her Collins was with her the whole day. Anyone who looked at her the wrong way got an 'I'll kill you if you say anything' look from Collins.

Collins and Angel took their seats next to Roger and Mimi. Maureen, Mark and Joanne came rushing over to them.

"Alright, yesterday Joanne and I were looking for apartments. We found a big one that has a pretty cheap rent fee. Anyway we were thinking that we should all move in together!"

"But I'm not 18." Mark muttered.

"Don't worry, Markie. We wont move until next year. Joanne and I talked all this out. We'll wait for you to turn 18, promise."

Joanne coughed lightly and said, "There are two big bedrooms. One could be for me, Maureen, Mimi and Angel and the other could be for Mark, Collins and Roger."

"Whao!" Collins said standing up. "No, I don't think so. If we're all moving out of our homes I want to sleep in the same room as Angel." Behind Collins Joanne saw Angel nod. The Roger stood up and said, "Yeah, I want to sleep in the same room...better yet the same bed as Mimi."

Maureen rolled her eyes. "Fine! But what about Mark? We didn't think he wanted to sleep in the same room with his ex girlfriend and her new girlfriend.

"Mimi and I will be in the same room as him." Roger said.

"What?" Mimi shrieked. "I want to be in the same room as Angel!"

"You guys, it's fine. I'll sleep in same room as Maureen and Joanne." Mark said quietly. Maureen smiled.

"Good it's all resolved." Maureen said, loudly. A group of people walked behind Angel pointing and laughing at her. Maureen gave them the finger, without Angel knowing what was happening.

Joanne frowned and sighed. "It's not that easy you guys!"

The bell rang and everyone got up to leave. Just as Mark was about to go he felt some gently grab his arm. "Mark?" Angel said softly.

"Yeah?"

"Are you alright? Honestly? You may be able to foul some of us, but I don't think you're doing okay. You've gotten skinnier."

Mark turned to face her. "And who are you to talk? You're the one who needs the most protection out of all of us. We all look out for you. The way you act and dress isn't safe at this school. You know there are people in gangs who go here? I saw some of them eyeing you earlier. You should be thankful that you've got friends like us that love you so much or you would never survive at this school. Just worry about yourself and stop trying to help everyone."

Angel didn't say anything to him, but she could feel her eyes start to fill with tears. Mark sighed. "Come on, Angel, don't cry. I'm sorry."

Angel stepped back and looked for Collins. "No, it's alright. I'll see you later, Mark."

Mark watched as Collins grabbed Angel's and hand watch her dry her tears. Collins looked back at Mark with a confused look on his face. Mark just walked to class.

xXxXxXx

"Mark! Your home." Mark's mother shouted and ran to give him a hug. Mark gave her a little smiled and went to his room.

He sat in his chair and pulled out his camera from his bag. Mark played the film from today and frowned as he watched his friends on the TV. Mark buried his face in his hands and fell asleep.

"Mark?" He sat up and saw his father looking down at him. "It's time for dinner."

Mark shook his head. "No, I'm good. I had a big lunch."

"Oh alright." he said and left.

Mark shut off his equipment and climbed into bed. He could the feel the tears start to come already. It happened every night.

He pulled out his pocket knife and sighed loudly. Mark pulled down his right sleeve and pressed the blade of the knife to his skin on his wrist and cut a need slit across it. He winced but did it a few more times. Mark cut himself until he was panting and then he threw the knife on the floor.

Mark was finally able to relax and he fell asleep.


	10. ChaCha

_Sorry itr took sos long with the update..I've been in summer school. Hope you like the next chapter!_

_Nr. Larson owns all our asses!_

* * *

**Chapter10: Cha-Cha **

Mark opened his eyes and looked down at his arm. "Shit." he muttered. There was blood all over his sheets and his cloths. Mark opened his closet and pulled out a long sleeve shirt. "Good thing it's getting colder so I can cover these up," he said to himself.

He looked at the clock. He was suppose to be at Maureen's an hour ago. Mark sighed and walked out the door.

He stopped a few feet away from the steps of her apartment. Everyone was sitting on the front steps talking and laughing. Kissing and hugging. Mark frowned. He didn't have anyone to love him like that. Squinting he noticed that there was another girl with them. He had never seen her before.

"Mark!" Roger yelled and Mark slowly walked over. Mark looked up at the blonde in front of him. She was very pretty.

Angel smiled and walked over to them. "Hey, Mark. This is my friend Cha-Cha. She visiting from Porto Rico."

Cha-Cha waved to him and Mark couldn't help but blush.

As they began to head inside the house Roger grabbed Mark's arm. "What are you doing?" Roger asked.

"I'm going inside."

"No, I mean why are you making googly eyes a Cha-Cha?"

Mark yanked his arm away from Roger. "What? She's nice and pretty hot."

Roger just stared at Mark. "Dude you know she's a guy, right?"

Mark's face paled. "Huh?"

Roger laughed. "Oh my God, Mark! Cha-Cha is a drag queen."

Mark shook his head. He quietly opened the door and walked inside. Mark glared at Cha-Cha from across the room. She..he..she didn't look like a guy. Mark turned towards Roger who was just walking in. "Are you sure?" he asked.

Roger smiled and nodded. He walked past Mark and sat next to Angel on the couch. "How's it going with Mark?" Angel asked.

Roger grinned at her. "I think he likes Cha-Cha. It might have freaked him out that she's really a he, though. Give it time."

Cha-Cha placed herself next to Angel. "Come on, Chica, tell me who you wanted to hook me up with?" she said pouting.

Angel held her finger up to her lips. Cha-Cha pouted and sank into the chair. Mark slowly came over and sat next to Cha-Cha, at the far end of the couch. Cha-cha rolled her eyes. "I'm not going to bite, baby."

"What?" Mark squeaked.

"Scoot over. I wont hurt you. Promise." Cha-Cha threw Mark a bright smile and Mark slowly moved closer to Cha-Cha.

"So your from Porto Rico?" Mark asked calmly.

Cha-Cha nodded. "Yup. I'll be up here for a little visiting Angel and Mimi."

Mark looked over at Roger and Mimi they were laughing about something and Mimi was sitting on his lap.

"Aren't you hot, Mimi? It's like 90 in here." Roger said.

"Heat's all messed up!" Maureen shouted from the kitchen.

Mimi shook her head. "No I'm fine." She pulled her pale blue jacket tighter around her. Roger frowned. He could see beads of sweat forming on her face. "Meems, why wont you take off the jacket?" His voice sounded panicked.

"I told you I'm not hot."

Roger pushed her off of him. "You're using again!" he shouted.

Mimi looked up at him. "W-what? No."

Roger was fuming he grabbed Mimi and practically ripped off her jacket. She was left standing there in a pink and black t-shirt. Roger grabbed her forearms and saw purple bruises on her arm. Mimi's eye's filled with tears.

"You said you quit." he whispered.

"I tried to." Her voice was cracking but she continued. "It's hard. I couldn't stop."

"Do you want to quit?"

Mimi finally looked at him. "Yes." she muttered.

"Then I'll help you."

Mimi smiled and put her jacket back on. Roger wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly.

Angel rested her head on Collins's shoulder. "I love you." she whispered.

Collins put his arm around her shoulder. "I love you too, my Angel."

Angel snuggled closer to him. She looked down at her left hand and played with her diamond promise ring. Collins smiled down at her and then looked at his friends.

Mark and Cha-Cha were quietly talking. Mimi and Roger were still tightly hugging and Maureen and Joanne were preparing food, laughing.

"Hey, Maureen?" Mark yelled.

"What?" she said.

"I thought you were kicked out of your house."

"I was. I'm back though. Trust me I'll be leaving soon."

Joanne happily entered the room carrying a bag of chips. "And then we can all live together."

Everyone fell silent when they heard quiet music. It sounded like fairy music from a Disney movie.

"Sorry." Cha-Cha mumbled, grabbing her cell phone. "Hello- Oh, Hi, baby.- Yeah, I'm good- Okay, I love you too, sweetie." She hung up the phone and stood up. "My man called. He's in New York just for today so I'll be home later, Angel and Mimi."

"Huh? I thought you were single?" Mark said.

"So did I.." Angel added.

"Well," she started. "He cheated on me so I was planning on breaking up with him, but I might not. Oh well, bye everyone. Bye Markie!" She gave him a small wave and left.

"So she's really a drag queen?" Mark asked.

"Yes, you fucking fag." Roger quickly said. Angel winced slightly and Mimi slapped Roger in the back of the head. He looked up at everyone. No one really looked mad except for Mimi. Collins was looking dreamily at Angel, obviously he doesn't know what else is going on. And Angel looks a little..hurt?

"Oh Sorry. I meant fa-that word as in retarded, you know?" Roger was wringing his hands.

Angel smiled softly at him. "It's fine."

"What is?" Collins said finally realizing that he missed something.

"You are, honey." Angel said, smiling at him.


	11. Mark

_Sorry it's been so long! I just got back from vacation and I was having a huge writers block. Thanks for the reviews!_

_I don't own RENT or Cha-Cha from Flawless

* * *

_

**Chapter 11: Mark**

Everyone was spending the night at Roger's. His parents could care less. They were all watching some corny movie on Lifetime. Mimi yawned and leaned against Roger. Mark looked around at all of his tired friends. They were all wrapped up in someone's arms. Angel and Collins were asleep in Roger's bed. Maureen and Joanne were sitting on a couch with there arms around each other and Roger was watching Mimi sleep.

Mark felt his wrist pulsing. Without realizing it he began to scratch at his scabs. He curled in ball. Whenever he was around his best friends he felt completely alone. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

When he woke up everyone was gone. Opening Roger's door he heard them all talking in the kitchen. He slowly walked into the room.

"Morning sleepy head." Angel said happily.

Mark half smiled and grabbed his coat. His turned on his cell and checked his messages.

"Mark? It's mom. Come home as soon as you get this. I'm worried about you. You never called to check in!"

Mark hung up the phone and said, "I have to go home guys. My mom's freaking out."

Roger frowned. "So? You always ignore her calls."

Mark ignored him and walked out the door. As he was opening the door he bumped into Cha-Cha. "Hey, Markie!" she said happily. Mark smiled at her and kept walking.

Cha-Cha watched him leave and then sat at the table. "What's wrong with him?"

Everyone shrugged. "I don't know, but I'm worried about him," Joanne said.

The next day at school Angel, Collins, Mimi, Joanne, Cha-Cha and Maureen were sitting on the bleachers by the football field. "Where's Roger?" Mimi asked pouting.

"Maybe he's sick." Collins said.

"Or maybe him and Mark are getting it on. You think it's a coincidence they're both missing?" Maureen said smiling. "Mark and Roger...now that would be hot."

Mimi sat up. "Oh my gosh what if they are hooking up?"

"Meems, relax. You know they aren't" Angel said calmly. Just as she was finishing talking Roger came running over. He stopped in front of Mimi, out of breath. "What's wrong, hun?" Mimi asked.

"Mark is in the hospital for attempting suicide." Roger said in between breathes.

"What?" Angel gasped.

"Is he alright?" Cha-Cha asked jumping to her feet.

"I don't know." Roger said. "His mom called my cell a few minutes ago. Come on. He is at the hospital."

Everyone started following Roger, but Angel stopped when she noticed Collins wasn't with them. "Come on, baby." she said.

"You go ahead. I'm going to hack onto the attendance list on the computers and mark us all there." He said walking over to Angel. He grabbed her hands and kiss the top of her head. "I'll be there in an hour."

Angel smiled and gave Collins a hug. She ran and caught up with her friends.

Roger ran into the waiting room followed by everyone else. "We're here to see Mark Cohen." Mimi said.

The nursed smiled and gave them the room number.

Mark was asleep when they got there. Mark's mom was sitting in a chair crying and his dad was standing in the corner. "Mrs. Cohen, how's Mark?" Maureen asked softly.

Mark's mom frowned when she saw her. She didn't like Mark's ex. "He'll be alright."

"What happened?" Cha-Cha asked.

Mark's father coughed into his hand and then said, "I guess we didn't hear Mark when he came home. We were talking-"

"Fighting." Mark's mom said interrupting him. "We always fight. No wonder he hates us."

"Anyway." Mark father continued. "We found him in his bedroom with a razor and he was bleeding and passed out."

The door slammed open and Collins ran in. Everyone turned to look at him. They all faced Mark again when they heard him stir.

A few hours later Mark's dad left for work and Mark's mom when home to be with Mark's sister.

Mimi and Roger fell asleep along with Joanne and Maureen. Angel and Collins were staring out with window holding each other. Cha-Cha was half asleep next Mark.

Mark opened his eyes and looked around at his friends. He frowned and closed his eyes.


	12. Mark's Mistake

_Sorry it's been so long! Here's a really short chapter. I promise the next will be longer. enjoy!_

_much love xoxo_

_Jonathan Larson owns RENT not me._

**Chapter 11: Mark's Mistake**

Mark sat up and Angel immediately noticed. She ran over to his bedside. "Mark, are you alright?" 

Cha-Cha woke quickly after hearing Angel's voice. She leaned towards Mark, waiting for his response.

"Yeah, I'm fine. What are you all doing here?"

Angel looked confused. She frowned and said, "Why wouldn't we be here, honey. We're your friends."

Mark scoffed and looked at Cha-Cha. "And why are you here? Hmm? I don't even know you that well!"

"Well, I thought you were a nice guy and I didn't want anything to happen to you. Also I kind of like you." Cha-Cha said boldly.

Mark chuckled and shook his head. "I'm sorry Cha-Cha, but I'm straight. You have a boyfriend. You know, the one who cheated on you? Wow, you're smart to be with him. Even if I was gay I wouldn't go for a damn drag queen!"

Cha-Cha grabbed her purse and stood up. "Fine." she said and bolted out the door. Mark looked over at Angel who looked hurt. Once he realized what had just said he groaned and reached for Angel's hand. "Angel, I'm so-"

"No." Collins grabbed Mark's hand. He had over heard what Mark said. "You have no right to say that to Cha-Cha or Angel. Also it insults me, you prick. Angel and Cha-Cha were they ones who picked out the flowers for your room and they have been here the whole time like the rest of us. What's wrong with you man?"

Mark balled his fists and jumped to his feet. "What do you think is wrong with me? I'm the only one who is alone! You have Angel. Roger has Mimi. Maureen has Joanne and I don't have anyone. Now Angel had to bring her drag queen friend down who I start having feeling for, which is confusing because I always thought I was straight. My parents always argue. I'm always alone, even when I was with Maureen."

Mark now had tears running down his cheeks. Collins didn't move or say anything, but Angel slowly went over to him. "We all love You Mark and if you like Cha-Cha then act on it."

He shook his head and continued to cry. Angel reached out to give him a hug and he tightly hugged her back. He cried in her shoulder and Angel rubbed his back. "It's alright Mark. " She whispered to him

RING

RING

Everyone else woke up when they heard Roger's cell phone go off.

RING

RING

"Answer the damn phone, Roger!" Maureen snapped. "It's too loud!"

Roger looked at the caller id and shut off the phone. "That's weird." He muttered.

"What is?" Collins asked.

"April just called."

Everyone turned to look at Mimi and see her reaction. She didn't even react to who Roger said had called. "What! Why are You all staring at me?"

"His ex just called." Joanne said."Aren't You a little interested as to why?"

Mimi shrugged and leaned back against the chair. "No. I trust Roger."

Roger smiled and pulled Mimi onto his lap while kissing her. Mark groaned and Angel helped him sit down. "I'm going to go find Cha-Cha, okay?" She said to Mark.

"Oh God. I forgot about what I said to her. She must hate me now." Mark mumbled and sank low in his hospital bed.

"No she doesn't." Angel said and gave Mark a quick hug. "I'll see you later. Are you staying or coming with me Collins?"

"With you." He snapped and left the room.

Mark sighed after watching Collins leave. Collins could definitely hold a grudge. "Do you need anything Mark?" Joanne asked softly.

"No, thanks. I just want to sleep...and make them stop." He said while pointing at Mimi in Roger who were all over eachother.

_I know it's short but i promise the next chpater will be longer!_

_And you'll find out why April called. Trust me there's a reason._


	13. The Note

_Thanks so much for all the reviews! I hope you all like the next chapter..._

_Jonathan Larson owns everything..._

**Chapter 13: The Note**

"Cha-Cha?" Angel walked out in front of the hospital with Collins behind her and saw Cha-Cha sitting on a bench. "Are you okay, honey?"

"I'm fine." She snapped at Angel.

"You want to come back inside? Mark feels horrible." Angel sat next to Cha-Cha.

Cha-Cha shook her head. "He should feel bad. I hate him. I want to stay out here."

"Just come in and listen to what he has to say." Angel grabbed Cha-Cha's hand. Cha-Cha sighed and they walked into the hospital. Collins followed them silently.

Only Mark was left in the room. "Where'd everybody go?" Angel asked.

Mark took a breathe and said, " Joanne told Mimi and Roger to stop making out. Maureen told Joanne to mind her own business. They started arguing. Mimi trued to make them stop but soon all three of them were yelling and Roger dragged them all out the door."

Collins chuckled and leaned against the wall across from Mark. "Come on, love, let's go find them." Angel grabbed Collins' arm and they left. Cha-Cha slowly walked over to Mark, not saying anything.

"I'm sorry." He said softly.

"You should be." She stopped beside his bed and glared down at him.

"I'm just really confused. I always thought I was straight. Then I met you and I liked you. While I was trying to figure that out all of my friends are in perfect relationships and it drives me insane!"

Cha-Cha sat in a chair next to the bed. "Don't worry about it, Mark. You're friends aren't here now and you have plenty of time to figure out your feelings."

Mark smiled at Cha-Cha and sat up. "I already have." Mark leaned over and softly kissed Cha-Cha on the lips. He wrapped his arms around her and then the door slammed open. They quickly pulled apart and Maureen came walking in with Angel behind her. "Maureen get out!"

"Why?" She asked and smiled at Mark and Cha-Cha.

"They're talking." Angel tried pushing Maureen out the door, but Maureen wouldn't move.

"Well, I'll talk with them."

Angel groaned and left.

She walked into the hallway and went over to Collins. He grabbed her around the waist and kissed her. Angel pulled back and looked at him. "What was that for?"

"I haven't kissed you in a while." he said, pouting.

Angel giggled and kissed him on the cheek. She leaned in towards his ear and said, " I love you."

Collins smiled and said, " I love you too."

Angel pulled back and looked into his eyes. "I'm ready to show you how much." She but her lip waiting for him to understand what she meant.

Collins looked confused and then he broke out in a huge smile.

"Hey! Collins and Angel do you want come back to my place?" Roger yelled at them

"Yeah sure." Angel said happily.

Angel and Collins walked hand in hand behind Mimi and Roger whose hands where everywhere on each other.

Roger opened the door to his apartment and saw April sitting at the kitchen table staring at him. Mimi, Angel and Collins walked in and stopped dead in their tracks when they saw her.

"Roger." April whispered.

Angel whispered something to Collins. Collins put his hand on Roger's shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze before leaving with Angel.

Roger grabbed Mimi's hand and walked closer to April.

"Who's this?" Mimi asked. She leaned against Roger and looked April up and down.

"I'm April." She said politely. "Who the hell are you?"

"She's my girlfriend." Roger said interrupting. "Why are you here, April?"

"I'm leaving tonight. I just wanted to say goodbye."

Mimi let go of Roger's hand and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I should go. I'll see you later, sweetie." Mimi walked out the door leaving April and Roger alone.

"She seems nice." April said softly. She slowly walked closer to Roger till they were only a couple inches apart. "I still love you, Roger. I'll miss you."

Roger stepped away from her. "Where are you going?"

"Somewhere better. Trust me I'll be happier. I hear it's peaceful." She reached out and grabbed his hands. "Will you miss me?" Roger didn't answer and stared at her. April moved closer to him. "Roger, I love you. You can't tell me you don't care about me."

"I do care about you and that's the reason I was so messed up before. You were going down the wrong path and taking me with you. I tried to help you, April, but you didn't want help."

April smiled and shook her head. "I don't need it anymore." She leaned forward and kissed him softly on the lips. When Roger didn't pull back she deepened the kiss. He wrapped his arms around her and then pushed her back.

"Don't do that again. I'm with Mimi. I love her, not you. You fucked up your life. Now get out of my apartment." Roger opened the door for her to leave.

"If you admit you want to be with me I'll stay here with you." April said softly.

"Get out." He snapped.

She giggle and headed for the door. "Last chance, baby."

"No!" Roger grabbed her arm and pushed her into the hallway.

"Wait!" April yelled as Roger went to shut the door. She handed him an envelope. "Read this tomorrow morning and not before then. Can you do that for me?"

"Yes, now leave, April." Roger stuffed it into his pocket and watched April walk out of his life forever.

The next morning Roger woke up to see Mimi hovering over him. "Finally, your up!" She said.

"I've been trying to wake you for like 10 minutes!" She sat on the edge of his bed and looked at Roger.

"What are you doing her?" He asked sleepily. He glanced over at the clock and groaned. "It's 5:30 in the morning. Goodnight." He fell back onto his pillows.

Mimi bit her lip and looked down at her hands. "What wrong, Meems?" Roger asked while sitting up.

"This is going to seem like a dumb question and you're free to yell at me once I ask it. Did anything happened with you and April last night? Anything I should know about?"

Roger kissed Mimi on the lips quickly. "Nothing happened. I promise. She came to say goodbye. I guess she's moving or something."

Mimi opened her mouth to say something when Roger's cell phone rang. "Hello?"

"Roger, thank God you answered! Something happened." said a voice on the phone.

"Who the hell is this?" Roger asked loudly.

"It's Mark! Listen I was at the hospital, leaving with Cha-Cha when someone brought April in. She's dead Roger. She hung herself!" Mark's voice started to crack and Roger dropped the phone. He frowned and then punched the wall putting a hole in it.

"April you stupid bitch! Why would you do that!" Roger yelled while in tears. Mimi picked up the phone and listen to Mark tell her about what happened to April. She hung up and walked over to Roger. "It'll be alright, Roger." She said calmly.

"Get out, Mimi! Don't touch me. Don't talk to me. Just get out!" He roared and Mimi ran out the door.

Roger went to punch the wall again when he remembered the note. Slowly he picked up the envelope and peeled back the white tab. He pulled out a red piece of paper with black writing.

_Dear Roger,_

_By the time you get this you probably know that I'm not there anymore. I'll always love you, baby, no matter what. We had something amazing and nothing can ever change that. I was your first everything and you were mine. I never got over you and I'm sorry for everything._

_I wish I never did drugs because then we would still be together and healthy. I fucked up both of our lives. You don't have to worry about messing you up anymore. I'm at peace now I don't have to worry about the fear of dying slowly in the hospital. Sorry, but that's the harsh reality of what will happen to anyone with AIDS or HIV._

_I hope you can forgive me and move on. I already have. I miss you already._

_Love Your,_

_April _


	14. GoodbyeApril

_**Thanks for the reviews! This chapter is rated M by the way. r&r...it's my first attempt at writing something like this. So flames are welcomed!**_

_**i own nothing...Jonathan Larson owns everything.**_

**Chapter 14: Goodbye...April**

Mark and Collins walked into the Church where April's funeral was going to be. Besides Roger they were only ones who knew April and everyone else was coming later. They looked around and saw a total of four people. April's parents, sister and of course Roger. He was sitting in the back staring at her coffin.

Mark and Collins sat on either side of him. He didn't react when they both looked at him. "Roger, we're really sorry." Mark said softly.

"Yeah, man, but don't worry it'll get better." Collins said trying to help cheer up Roger.

Roger's head snapped in Collins direction. "Get better?" He stood up and looked down at Collins. "How can it get better. I should've taken her back that night she came to visit me. You have no idea how much I wanted to and now the woman I loved is dead!"

"What about Mimi?" Mark asked.

"What about her?" Roger said, his tone slowly softening.

"Do you love her."

"Yes, but it was different with April" he said quietly.

"Sure it was. April was great until she got into heroine and dragged you into it. She messed up her own life and didn't want help. Mimi does want help from you. Don't you remember that night when you saw her arms and found out she was using again? She wants help. I loved April, too. She was a great girl. But lets face it the different between them is that Mimi really loves you and you weren't April's world like she was yours."

Roger slowly sat down and looked ahead. "I do love Mimi, but I just don't want to see her right now."

Collins nodded and patted his friend on the back, gently. Angel, Maureen, Joanne and Mimi all walked in to the Church. The Priest standing in the corner did a double take when he saw Angel.

Roger and Mimi sat on opposite ends of the bench. The priest began talking and Roger zoned out. he thought of the times with April before the drugs and then when she started using.

_Two thirteen year old versions of April and Roger were sitting on a bench in Central Park. Mark was leaning against a tree holding hands with Maureen, his first girlfriend._

_Roger looked a Mark and took a deep breathe before moving closer to April. "I really like you April. We have been friends since 2nd grade and, um, I was wondering if you wanna go out with me?"_

_April tilted her head to the side and stared at him. "Go where?" she asked innocently.  
Roger felt his face grow red and he looked down at his hands. "Um, well-"_

_"Roger, do you want to be my boyfriend?" she said happily. Roger smiled and nodded. He looked at his friend Mark who was bold enough to ask out Maureen and kiss her, unlike him. So he leaned forward and they both got their first kiss._

Roger couldn't help but smile and think about when he was nervous around girls and Mark was totally at ease with them. After that day Roger thought that he and April would be together forever. Then his mind drifted to the times when April got him into heroine.

_Roger picked up April's book bag and walked into her room. He dropped it on the bed and a needle rolled out. He picked it up and then looked at April. "Why do you have this?" he asked, concerned. She smiled and grabbed it. "I like the way it makes me feel. I feel so free." She paused and then looked up at me. "Want to try it, baby? You wont get hooked on it after one shot." Roger didn't reply so April dropped the needle and climbed across the bed to get to him._

_She kissed him and dragged him on top of her. "Trust me, baby." She whispered into his ear._

He sighed and buried his face in his hands. That night he had sex for the first time and did heroine, but April was very wrong about one thing. After using it only once he was hooked. Mimi looked over at him, concerned. A few more people showed up and then the funeral ended. Roger didn't move.

Collins and Mark thought is was best to leave Roger alone. Everyone began to leave except Mimi. Angel walked back into the church after noticing that Mimi wasn't with them. "Mimi, come one. He probably just wants to be alone." Angel said in a whisper.

Mimi ignored Angel and slowly walked towards Roger. She kneeled in front of him and gently put her hand on his leg. "You should get some sleep, sweetie."

Roger looked at her and frowned. "Why are you here? You didn't know April."

"But I know that you cared about her. I'm here for you."

Roger chuckled nervously. "Don't you get it, Mimi? Do you not see the signs? I don't want to be around you right now! Fuck off."

Mimi stood up and placed her hands on her hip. "I know you're hurting, but I still wont let you speak to me like that. I want to help you! I love you, Roger."

Roger shook his head. "Can't you just please leave me alone." He said slightly panicked. Mimi frowned kissed him on the cheek before leaving with Angel.

That night Mimi couldn't sleep. She turned on her light and began reading a fashion magazine that had several pictures cut out that Angel stuck on her wall. Her bedroom door slowly opened and Roger was standing there. "You should really lock your door at night." Roger said.

"What do you want?" Mimi snapped at him. "Are you here to tell me how much you don't lov-" she was cut off when Roger ran over and kissed her passionately on the lips. Mimi's eyes widened but she gave in and closed her eyes. Roger pulled back and they both stared at each other. "I love you, Mimi. I'm sorry for the way I have been acting." 

He laid her down on the bed and slowly made his way over to her. Mimi wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her. His hand traveled up her leg to her thigh making Mimi moan into his mouth.

They broke apart so that he could slip off her shirt and his. Mimi took off her pj bottoms he kissed him passionately. Roger took off his pants and slowly entered Mimi.

He looked down at her and then kissed her. This wasn't like with April. Roger and Mimi weren't just fuckig like they would do. Roger and Mimi were making love.

A few hours later Roger woke up to see Mimi sleeping in his arms. He knew he was with exactly who he wanted to be with.


	15. Angel's Birthday

_Thanks for all the reviews! I have been real busy with school and i was in the fall play so i didn't have much time to update. _

_I hope you enjoy the chapter _

_Jonathan Larson owns RENT, i (sadly) do not _

* * *

**Chapter 14: Angel's Birthday**

Maureen and Joanne walked hand and hand down the street with Maureen ranting about auditions for the Christmas play. "I'm telling you, honey, this is going to be my big break! The auditions are right after Halloween. Isn't that exciting?"

Joanne was staring off into space, but slowly nodded. Maureen looked at Joanne and gasped when she noticed her silver star earrings. "Oh wow I love your earrings!"

Joanne smiled and looked at Maureen. "Thank y-"

"They would look so fantastic on me!"

Joanne sighed and let go of Maureen's hand. "I need to talk to you, Maureen." Joanne said slowly.

"Okay? What about?"

She took a breath and then said, "I need sometime to, uh, thing about something. Well, us actually. I feel like you don't really need me. I just really think we should have some time to ourselves."

Maureen stepped back. "Are you breaking up with me?"

"No, no. I just thing we should figure out what we want from ourselves before we go any further."

"But I know what I want, baby, and that's you." Maureen said while walking closer to Joanne.

"O-okay, well then I need some time. I have to go home. I'll see you later." Joanne backed away as Maureen leaned in to give her a kiss.

"Bitch." Maureen muttered under her breath. She pulled her jacket tighter around her and walked into the life café. She looked around and saw pretty blond girl sipping coffee by herself. The girl glanced at her watch and sighed. Maureen grinned at sat across from her.

"Something wrong? You seem upset." Maureen said.

The girl looked startled when she saw Maureen, but then relaxed. "Yeah, my date stood me up. She always does this!"

Maureen's smile widened when she said that her date was a she. "I'm Maureen."

"I'm Kendra." She flipped her hair over her shoulder and batted her eyes at Maureen.

"I know how you feel about lame ass girlfriends. Mine just bailed on me too." Kendra smiled and leaned in closer to Maureen.

"Why don't you take a seat. I'd much rather be seen with you then her, anyway." Kendra said sweetly. Maureen quickly sat down. Now this is more my type of girl. Maureen thought to herself.

Mark came stumbling into the café holding Cha-Cha's hand. "That's the most fun I've ever had on a date." he said laughing.

Maureen's head snapped towards them. "Oh hey Maureen!" Cha-Cha shouted and waved. Maureen half smiled and then rolled her eyes. There was something about Cha-Cha she didn't like. Mark walked over to Maureen and Kendra with Cha-Cha behind him.

"Hey Maureen," he said happily. He paused and looked at Kendra. "Who's your friend?"

"I'm Kendra." She reached out and he shook her hand slowly.

"Mark." he said. Then he looked back at Maureen. "Where's Joanne?"

"Who?" Maureen asked innocently.

"Your girlfriend!" he practically screamed.

Maureen stayed calm and said. "I no longer have girlfriend. She just ended things with me."

"When?" Mark asked.

"About 45 minutes ago."

"What!" Mark yelled. His face was shocked.

"Damn girl, you don't waste anytime." Cha-Cha said trying to lighten the mood. Maureen glared at Cha-Cha.

"How could you do this Joanne?" Mark asked. He did use to be completely in love with Maureen, but it would be a lie if he said that they weren't a good match. They seemed to balance each other out.

"Mark, she broke up with me! Now I'm talking to Kendra, if you don't mind. Go back to having lunch with your boyfriend!" She spat out the last word. Cha-Cha pouted and walked towards a table dragging Mark with her.

"That was guy?" Kendra asked.

"Yeah. A drag queen." Maureen said, trying to cool down a bit. She glanced over at them and felt her blood boil. Why did she hate seeing them together so much?

"That's one hot drag queen!"

"Yeah, right." Maureen said. She crossed her arms and frowned.

"Look it's getting late. I have to go. Can I have your number?" Kendra asked excitedly.

"Yeah, of course." She wrote the number on the back of Kendra's hand. Kendra smiled then left.

Maureen waited a while longer before heading to the store. She had to buy Angel a birthday gift. Her birthday was tomorrow.

* * *

Angel laid in her bed sound asleep. "Angel." Someone whispered and lightly shook her. She woke up and saw Collins. Angel yawned and looked at the clock. "Honey, it's 2:06 in the morning"

"I know." Collins said grinning. "On October 31st. You told me this was the time you were born so I wanted to be the first one to wish you happy birthday!"

Angel sat up and grabbed Collins's hands. "Baby, that's so sweet!" She kissed him quickly on the lips. She looked behind him saw dozens of different colored candles around the room. She grinned and her eyes began to water.

Collins frowned. "What? What is it?" He moved closer to her and whipped away some stray tears.

"It's nothing bad. You're just too wonderful!" Angel leaned foreword and kissed him. She broke away from him and stared into his dark brown eyes. "I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too." Collins whispered back. Angel smiled as she leaned in to kiss Collins. He kissed her back and wrapped his arms around her waist. Collins moved his hand to the front of Angel's PJ pants. Angel froze and Collins pulled back. "What is it?" Her asked quickly,

Angel's face flushed and she looked up at him. "It's just, you know, I'm not ready to, um, do that just yet."

Collins looked confused and then realized what Angel was talking about. "Oh Angel, I'm so sorry. We'll wait till you want to make love okay? Trust me I'll wait. I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable, baby."

Angel grinned and pinned him against her mattress. "Trust me you make me feel many things, but not uncomfortable."

Angel woke up in the morning in Collins's arms. She cuddled up closer to him and his grip around her tightened. Her bedroom door slammed open and Mimi, Roger, Mark, Maureen and Cha-Cha came running in singing "Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to-"

They all paused when they saw Angel and Collins. Mark blushed. Cha-Cha giggled at him and kissed his cheek. Maureen rolled her eyes and sat on Angel's bed. "Morning sleepy heads!" she said happily.

"Maureen, let's leave them alone." Mimi hissed at her. It was too late because Angel and Collins were already sitting up and looking around the room. "Here open my gift, Angie!" Maureen said, shoving a small box in Angel's face.

Angel pulled out 8 slips of paper. She gasped and jumped up to hug Maureen. "Oh my God! I have wanted to see this show for such a long time!"

"What show?" Collins asked.

"Wicked!" Angel shouted excitedly.

"Huh? Wicked what?" Collins asked confused.

"It's a musical, honey." Angel said and kissed Collins on the cheek.

"Good, I'm glad you like it because I bought tickets for the 2:00 showing and that's in an hour so go get ready!" Maureen said to Angel.

The door creaked open and Joanne walked into Angel's room. "Happy birthday, Angel." she said sadly. Maureen glared at Joanne and then looked at the floor. "I want to talk to you Maureen." Joanne said.

"No thanks, I'm over you-" Maureen was cut off when her phone started to ring. She pulled it out of her pocket I slightly smiled. She put the phone back in her pocket and said, "Hmm, I guess I'll have to call that girl back."

Joanne turned away from Maureen and walked over to stand near Mimi and Roger.

No one had noticed that Angel and Collins had left to get changed and they appeared holding hands in the doorway. Angel was wearing her signature black bob wig, pink and black checkered tights, a bright pink skirt and en electric yellow shirt. "Okay lets go! We have to get in our costumes for Halloween when we get back!" Angel said while clapping her hands excitedly.

Mimi and Roger led the way with their arms locked. Mark and Cha-Cha held hands behind them. Angel and Collins were trying to make out and walk at the same time.

Behind all of them Maureen and Joanne stood far apart from each other and were making an effort to look at anything besides each other. 


	16. Wicked Halloween Party

_Finally had time to update!!! There aren't anymore plays until this spring when we do Cats! Anway i hope you all enjoy this chapter!!! xoxo_

_i own nothing_

_Jonathan Larson owns everything_

* * *

**Chapter 16: Wicked Halloween Party**

"That was so amazing!" Angel said happily as the group walked out of the theater. Collins followed her smiling and holding Angel's Wicked shirt and poster.

Maureen confidently jumped in front of all her friends and began singing No Good Deed.

"No Good deed goes unpunished! No act of charity goes-"

"Maureen be quiet." Joanne snapped.

Maureen just rolled her eyes. "So I decided I am going to be in that show! I loved it!."

"Let's go get our costumes on!" Angel said excitedly. "We will meet back at Mark's place in an hour."

Roger moaned and grabbed Mimi's hand. "That song Popular is stuck in my head!" He frowned and headed home while Mimi laughed at him. Her laugh turned into a painful sounding cough.

"Are you okay, Meems?" Roger asked, turning around. "You have been sneezing and coughing all day."

She nodded and smiled. "I'm fine. I just have a cold. Now get home! Come on, Angel, you can meet up with your man later!" Mimi said , grabbing Angel's arm. Angel and Collins broke apart from each other as Mimi led the way to their apartment.

"Markie, I have to talk to you." Cha-Cha said sadly. Mark looked at her.

"What is it?"

"I have to go back to my home after Thanksgiving. I just found out last night." She said slowly. Mark looked at his feet and then back up at her.

"I understand, Cha-Cha." he said solemnly.

Cha-Cha frowned. "That's it? You understand?"

"Well, what do you want me to say?"

"How about you try and convince me to stay or something that will let me know you care about me."

"Cha-Cha, of course I care about you. That's why I am willing to let you go and be with your family." Mark said quietly and looked down at her. Cha-Cha softly smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Let's go get ready for tonight!" she said excitedly

Maureen walked towards her apartment and pulled out her cell phone. She dialed a number and held the phone up to her ear. "Hey Kendra, it's Maureen. What are you doing tonight? A few friends of mine are having a Halloween party. Do you want to come?" Maureen smiled and looked ahead of her at Joanne. "Great! And don't forget a sexy costume."

* * *

Mark frowned at he looked in the mirror. "Cha-Cha I look ridiculous." 

She giggled and dusted off his costume. "No you don't, honey."

The door slid open and Roger walked in wearing his vampire costume. "What do you think?" he asked.

Mark shrugged and looked back in mirror. "It's better than mine."

Roger laughed and sat on the couch. "Mimi once said that she thought that vampires are hot. So I picked this out."

Cha-Cha spun around in her snow fairy costume. "When is Angel going to be here?"

"Soon." Roger said. "Mimi called a little while ago to say that they're on their way."

The door opened again and Collins walked in with his arm around Angel. Collins was wearing a pirate costume and Angel was wearing a matching one, only her's had a mini skirt and sparkles.

Mimi followed them wearing a skimpy cheetah costume with fishnets and black boots. Roger's eyes nearly popped out of his head. He got up to give her a kiss when she sneezed six times in a row. She looked up a Roger. "Still stick." she muttered. Roger kissed her on the forehead and gave her a hug. He grabbed her hand and they sat on the couch together.

"Oh my God!" Angel screamed. "Markie, you look adorable!"

Mark pouted. "I hate this stupid penguin costume!"

Collins laughed. He started to walk towards Mark but stumbled and Angel caught him. "Collins started to party earlier than the rest of us. He showed up at my apartment drunk."

Collins laughed again and kissed Angel on the cheek. "I love you. You're so pretty, Angel." He looked down at her with a goofy grin on his face.

Angel giggled. "I like him like this."

Joanne walked in frowning. "Sorry, I don't have a costume. I was about to buy one, but at the store I ran into someone with her new girlfriend."

Maureen walked in wearing a leather devil costume holding Kendra's hand. Kendra was wearing a playboy bunny costume.

"Who the hell are you?" Angel asked. She didn't like it when Joanne or any of her other friends were upset.

"I'm Kendra." She said flatly. "Maureen, you never said that there would be any cross-dresses here."

Angel snarled at her. "What's wrong with cross-dresses?" Maureen asked.

"Oh, nothing. Sorry." She eyed Angel and then smiled when she said Collins. "Hey sexy." She purred. She slowly made her was over to him.

"Huh? Me?" he asked pointed to himself.

"Uh huh." she said emphasizing the way it came out. She put her hands on his chest and went to whisper something in his ear when he stepped back and headed towards Angel.

"Angie, why iz there a, um, gurl making moooves on me." he said laughing. He wrapped his arms around Angel and kissed her on the lips softly. "You're zhee only one I like!"

Angel giggled and looked at Kendra who was now apologizing to Maureen.

Maureen frowned and pointed towards the door. "Get out! I thought you liked me!"

"I do, baby." she said quickly. She kissed Maureen on the lips. "Forgive me?"

Maureen nodded and kissed Kendra again.

"This looks familiar." Mark muttered.

Joanne sighed and headed towards the door. Angel grabbed her arm. "Where do you think you are going?"

"I'm going home. The only reason you guys hung around me was because I dated Maureen. Now that we're over it looks like she's found a new replacement."

"What the hell are you talking about? You're my friend. All of us care about you."

"Yeah, all of you except the one person I care about most." She said quietly. She looked over at Maureen who was making out with Kendra. "Fuck this." She said and slid open the door.

"No, Joanne, wait!" Angel said.

Joanne looked up at Angel. Her eyes were rimmed with tears. "Please, Angel, I just want to alone for a little while. I can't be around them." She said nodding towards Maureen and Kendra.

Angel reached out and gave Joanne a hug. "Okay. See you at school, honey."

Joanne smiled and looked at Angel. "Happy birthday." she said and left.


	17. Thanksgiving

_Thank you to everyone for the reviews. I got rid of Cha-Cha in this chapter. I was kind of over her being in it._ _xoxo_

_Jonathan Larson owns everything _:)

* * *

**Chapter 17: Thanksgiving**

Mimi walked into school the next week looking a pale green color. "Honey, you really should have stayed home," Angel said.

Mimi shook her head. "I'm already failing half of my classes and I feel fine." She sneezed and groaned when her headache came back. "I just need to catch on sleep."

Angel steaded Mimi and she watched as Roger made his way over to them, with Collins behind him. "Hi, baby." Mimi muttered.

Roger frowned and took her from Angel. "Why are you here? You should've stayed home. You look sick."

Mimi shook her head and leaned into Roger. "No, I'm just tired."

Collins walked over to Angel and grabbed her hands. He kissed her on the lips and when they broke apart they saw a few people gawking at them. Most people had gotten over that there was an openly gay couple at school but some still seemed surprised by it.

Maureen came over holding Kendra's hand. Kendra was whispering something in Maureen's ear that made her laugh.

Mark stared walking towards everyone else with Joanne when she stopped. "What's wrong?" he asked her.

"No, I can't go over there." Joanne said looking around for somewhere else to go.

Mark grabbed her hand and started dragging her over. "Trust me I know how you feel."

"No, you don't!"

Mark stopped and looked at her, "Yes, I do. I already went through it with Maureen, remember."

"Oh, right." Joanne mumbled and followed Mark over.

Angel gave Joanne a big hug when she saw her. "How are you, girl?" Angel asked.

"Fine." Joanne said trying to stay as positive as she could. Angel smiled brightly and drew her attention back to cuddling with Collins.

As soon as Maureen saw Joanne she started kissing Kendra.

"So, Kendra." Mark started. When she didn't respond he yelled, "Kendra!"

"Yes, Mark?" Kendra asked innocently

"I didn't know you go to this school."

"I don't." She snapped. "I just came her to be with my Maureen."

Maureen had been staring at Joanne the whole time who was looking down at her feet. "What?" Maureen's face snapped towards Kendra when she heard her name.

"You know, people really aren't suppose to be hear with out permission. You should probably leave." Angel said walking over to her.

Kendra rolled her eyes and looked at Collins. "Hey, baby, remember me?"

"Uh, no?" Collins grabbed Angel's hand and pulled her back with him.

The first bell rang and Mark grabbed Maureen's hand dragging her away from Kendra. Roger and Mimi slowly left with.

"Oh!" Collins announced. "That was her. That girl who hitting on me at the party." Collins said remembering.

"Yes, it is." Angel snapped.

Collins looked down at her smiling. "Jealous?" he teased.

"Of course!" Angel shrieked.

Collins kissed her neck. "Don't worry, lover. I'm all yours."

They left hand in hand one their way to their first period.

Joanne noticed that everyone had left and she started to leave when Kendra grabbed her arm. "I need to talk to you."

"About what?" Joanne asked. She really wanted to be as far away as possible from Kendra.

"Maureen. I think she still has feeling for you. I can tell by the way she looks at you."

Joanne softly smiled. When Kendra saw this she scowled. "So now I am telling you to stay the hell away from my girlfriend. Just a warning."

Kendra stomped off leaving behind a bewilder Joanne.

* * *

It was Thanksgiving and not much had changed since Halloween. Mimi was still sick and Roger was growing more and more worried about her. Collins and Angel seemed to be physically attached. Mark and Cha-Cha were enjoying their last day together. Maureen and Kendra were still dating. Joanne was sill alone. 

Angel and Collins sat in the Life Café waiting everyone else to arrive. Angel didn't want to be with her family and Collins was against Thanksgiving, plus he couldn't eat the turkey since he was a vegetarian. Everyone else had agreed that they would much rather spent Thanksgiving dinner with the Angel and Collins than with their families.

"Hey, guys." Joanne said sitting next to Collins. Angel who was on the other side of him leaned over and looked at Joanne.

"Are you okay, honey?"

Joanne slowly nodded as Maureen and Kendra walked in arguing. "I told you Maureen, Jasmine is just a friend! We were just hanging out."

"You two looked awfully cuddly for just friends!" Maureen yelled at her.

As soon as Kendra saw Joanne she grabbed Maureen and kissed her, hard. Maureen was in the moment at first then she pushed Kendra away. "What the fuck are you doing, Kendra?"

Kendra was glaring evilly at Joanne. Maureen's expression softened when she saw Joanne. Every time she saw Joanne she wondered if her ex-girlfriend would ever take her back. But then she would just rid herself of those thoughts. Maureen was with Kendra and convinced that Kendra was the one.

Roger came in to the café and walked over to Angel. "Hey, Angel, Mimi isn't feeling well. She finally admitted it so it must be bad. I am going to stay with her. So we wont be able to make it to dinner. Sorry. I know you kind of arranged this whole thing."

"Don't worry about! Just take care of Mimi." Angel smiled at Roger. Roger softly smiled and left.  
"Hey, there's Mark and Cha-Cha!" Angel said happily

Angel started to walk towards the door when she saw them hug and noticed how sad they both looked. Mark kissed Cha-Cha and then the two of them walked in.

"Goodbye, chica." Cha-Cha wept when she saw Angel.

"What? You're already leaving?" Angel gaze drifted over to Mark who was looking at the ground. Was he going to go back to being depressed?

"Yeah. My mom got me a flight for tonight and I am on my way to the airport. Just came her to say goodbye."

Angel hugged Cha-Cha. "Call me soon, okay?" Angel said sadly.

Mark and Cha-Cha looked at each other. Cha-Cha leaned towards him and kissed him. "Bye, baby." She said.

Mark watched her leave. He sat in a chair and looked at everyone else.

Kendra and Maureen were now screaming at each other. The manager walked over and tapped them both on the shoulder.

"I am going to have to ask you two to please leave. You are making too much noise."

"There's hardly anyone else here!" Kendra yelled at the man.

"Out!" he said pointing towards the door.

"Yeah, we're going" Maureen said storming out with Kendra close behind her.

Joanne closed her eyes and put her head in her hands. Mark had been staring at the same spot the whole time. Angel looked around at the empty restaurant.

"Collins, you were right. We should have just had Thanksgiving alone."

Collins nodded and pulled Angel on his lap before kissing her. "What are you thankful for this Thanksgiving?" Angel asked sweetly.

"You." Collins said happily. "I have never been more thankful for anything in my entire life."

* * *

_Review please! I hope you all like this fic so far. Next Chapter will either be all about what's wrong with Mimi or more drama with Joanne&Maureen&Kendra...or maybe both. _


	18. She Should Be Alright

_Thank you to everyone who has been reviewing!! I hope you like this chapter. I should be updating soon since there is huge cliffhanger at the end of this chapter! _

* * *

**Chapter 18: She Should Be Alright **

Angel knocked on Mimi's door."Can I come in?" She asked softly.

"Come in," she heard Roger say. Angel opened the door and saw the two of them laying on Mimi's twin bed. Mimi was asleep and shivering. She had been like this all Thanksgiving break.

"We have to take her to a hospital." Angel said walking over to her sister.

Roger nodded and said." I told her that, but she wont go."

"We'll make her." Angel leaned over Mimi and gently shook her. "Mimi, wake up, sweetie."

Mimi didn't respond. Angel shook her a little harder. "Mimi."

Roger grew concerned when Mimi didn't respond. "Mimi, wake up!" Roger practically yelled. She didn't move.

"Oh my God!" He yelled and quickly got off the bed with Mimi still in arms. He carried her out the door with Angel at his heels.

Collins was sitting at the kitchen table and jumped up when he saw the Roger carrying Mimi outside.

Angel was close behind. Collins jumped up and walked next to Angel. "What happened, baby?" he asked softly.

"I don't know. She was shivering and then she-she just stopped." Angel said starting to cry. She paled at the thought of losing Mimi. Collins must have read her mind because he wrapped his arm around her waste and said, "Don't worry. She'll be fine."

Roger hailed a cab and got in. He rolled down the window and looked at Angel and Collins. "We'll meet you at the hospital."

The cab drove off and Collins got a cab for him and Angel.

When they got to the hospital they saw Roger arguing with a nurse. "Why can't I go in with her?"

"Sir, please take a seat. She is being helped as we speak. We can't have you there distracting the doctors!"

Roger leaned over the desk and opened his mouth to say something to the nurse, but changed his mind. Instead he knocked everything off the counter. The nurse jumped back and then moved her hand towards The phone. "I'm calling security." She announced.

Roger's eyes darted towards her evilly. Collins dragged his friend over to a seat. Angel walked over to The nurse. "Please, don't." she said in a hushed tone. "We'll keep him under control." Angel smiled and the nurse nodded and hung up the phone.

An hour later a doctor came out looking for Mimi's family. "I'm her brother." Angel said walking over to him. The doctor stared for a moment, but then ignored that he was talking to a drag queen.

"Your sister has a pretty bad cold, but she should be alright. We want to keep her here till she is healthy again. Since she has HIV we want to make sure she is taken care of."

"Can we see her," Roger said walking over.

The doctor smiled. "Family first, if you don't mind. Then we will see if she is up to more visitors. He...she...Mimi's sibling can see her right now." The doctor said having trouble speaking for a moment. The doctor led Angel down the hallway towards Mimi's room.

* * *

**"Maureen, stop being so stubborn!" Kendra said yelling at her girlfriend. "I told you I would never cheat on you!"**

Maureen pouted and sat in a chair at the Life Café. Mark and Joanne we eating lunch when they heard them come in. "Hey, guys." Mark said waving to them. Maureen's face lit up when she saw Joanne. She ran over to them and pulled up a chair. Kendra crossed her arms and glared at Maureen. "Fine! If that's how you want to play it then." She whipped out her cell phone and dialed a number. "Hey, babe it's me. Wanna hook up later? Great!" She hung up the phone and walked over to Maureen. Kendra kissed her on the cheek and started to leave.

Maureen grabbed her arm. Kendra tried to get out of her grasp but couldn't. "What the hell are you doing?" Maureen asked.

"I'm going to have a good time with someone is worth mine!" Kendra snapped.

"But, you said you loved me? How can you do that to me." Maureen asked sadly. This relationship was always bringing her down.

Kendra smirked at Maureen. "You're a great time, but I'm kind of bored with you."

"What?" Maureen let go of Kendra.

"I don't love you, baby. Sorry, but I don't want a serious relationship if that's what your looking for." Kendra stared at Joanne and then slowly walked over.

"Hey, baby." she said in Joanne's ear. Joanne stood up and stared at Kendra.

"Don't talk to me you whore! How dare you use Maureen. I knew you weren't good enough for her from the beginning!"

Kendra laughed and walked out the door. Maureen stared at Joanne smiling. Then the realization of what happened hit her and her eyes began to fill with tears.

Joanne saw and slowly walked over Maureen. She wiped a few stray tears from Maureen's cheek and the pulled her into a hug. They stood there hugging with Mark left alone staring at them.

He looked out the window and saw Collins talking to Kendra. She leaned in to kiss him, but Collins pushed her away and yelled something at her. Mark chuckled and watched Collins came running in. "You guys, Mimi is in the hospital!"

Maureen and Joanne broke apart and looked him. Collins smiled and looked at the two of them "What's going on here? Hmm?"

Mark stood up. "Is she alright?" Collins smile dropped and he nodded.

"She is going to be in the hospital for a little while, but she will be alright."

Mark smiled and looked at Maureen and Joanne who were holding hands and smiling at each other. He realized for the first time how right Joanne was for Maureen. They balanced each other out and he really hoped that they would make it work.

Collins' phone rang and the name Angel came up. "Hello?"

"Tom! Oh my God! I-I cant believe it." Angel said in between sobs.

"Can't believe what baby?"

"She's dead! She's really dead!"

* * *


	19. The Purse

_Okay wow i have not updated in a loong time! I forgot about the big cliffhanger I left in the last chapter. This fic is taking a lot longer then i thought it would. I'm going to wrap it up some time this summer. Thanks to everyone who reviewed!!!!_

_Jonathan Larson owns everything._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 18: The Purse**

Collins froze. "Mimi's..dead?"

Collins couldn't make out what Angel was saying. "Collins?" He heard a sad voice say. A voice that sounded like Mimi.

"What the- Mimi? You're okay!?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Listen, Grams just died. Can you come over to the hospital? Angel is completely falling apart."

"Yeah, sure I'll be right there." He said and hung up the phone.

"What happened?" Joanne asked. "Who's dead?"

"Angel's grandmother." Collins said.

"Oh good!" Maureen said sitting down. She realized what she said and stood up. "I mean it's not good that she's dead! Just that Mimi is alright. Okay, yeah, lets go." She said rambling..

"No, you two stay here. Angel is really upset and I don't want too many people around her."

"O-Kay?" Maureen said and pulled Joanne on the couch with her. She crossed her arms and watched him leave. She leaned back and let out a long dramatic sigh. "I don't understand why we couldn't go."

"Collins wants to be along with Angel, right now. It's understandable. She'll probably feel more comfortable if it's just him."

Maureen thought about it and nodded. "Fine. I guess it makes sense, but-"

TELL THEM HOW I AM DEFYING GRAVITY! I'M FLYING-

"Hello?" said Maureen answered her phone. The phone was green and had WICKED written across the back. After seeing it she became a little...obsessed.

"Yeah, I'll be there soon." Maureen slowly hung up the phone and stood up. "I have to go, Joanne. I'll see you later."

Joanne looked up at her sadly. "Who was that?"

Maureen started towards the door pretending she didn't hear her ex-girlfriend. "Bye!"

Collins rushed into the waiting room of the hospital. He saw Angel sitting in a seat staring at a wall, shaking. Mimi was talking to the doctor.

He slowly made his was over to Angel. He kneeled in front of her. Her gaze drifted towards him. "Collins." she whispered and began to cry. "I can't believe she's gone."

Collins's heart broke seeing Angel like this. He hugged her and she sobbed even harder. She ended up on the floor with him. Collins pulled her on his lap and rubbed her back as she cried.

Mimi came over and knelt in front of Angel and Collins. "Angel, sweetie, the doctor have us this." She held out their grandmother's purse. "He said she had when she..." Mimi couldn't finish the sentence.

"How did she die?" Collins asked softly.

Mimi looked at Collins and said, "Stroke. She was in some store when it happened. They said she died instantly." She looked at Angel who had her head buried in Collins shoulder. "Here Angel. You know Grams was going to give it to you. I mean, you have been begging to have for years. She said you would get it someday."

Angel looked over at Mimi. She looked down at the hand made red sequin purse her grandmother always had.

"Thank you." she muttered and took the purse.

* * *

_Bad ending, i know, but i just really wanted to update so that you all know I'm not dead and i haven't forgotten about this story. R&R please!_


	20. Epilogue

__

_So ah wow it has been a while since I have updated. sheepish smile. I am in France right now. _

_This is the last chapter! I have a had a lot of fun writing this series it was my first. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and enjoyed it. I realize there were quite a few mistakes. I plan on rewriting the series with better spelling and grammar. Not anytime soon though. Thank you again everyone!!_

xoxo Brittany Rose

And thank you Jonathan Larson!

* * *

**Epilogue**

"Well what do you think?" Angel asked smiling up at Collins. "Isn't it gorgeous?"

Collins grinned and kissed Angel on the nose. "Yes, you are,"

Angel giggled softly. "No, darling, my cap! These things are so ugly. Why do they made us wear them?"

Collins shrugged, "Tradition, I suppose. Although you know me. I have never been one to follow the rules." He smirked evilly.

"Thomas Collins what are you up to?"

"You'll see."

The door to Angel's room swung open. Angel shrieked and Collins tightened his grip on her. "Hello love birds," Maureen announced.

"It's called knocking," Collins snapped.

"Yeah whatever. Have you seen Joanne?"

"She is at Mark's apartment." Angel replied. "We'll head over with you. If Mark is there than Roger is there and if Roger is there than Mimi is as well. I need to show her my lovely cap." She thrust it out in front of her.

Maureen gasped. "That is adorable, Angel!" The dull blue color was covered in glittering crystals. The tassel hanging off was braided with silver thread.

Angel smiled proudly. "Now there is the matter of the gown."

"Later," Maureen said grasping her hand.

Maureen practically ran out of the apartment with Angel and Collins following her.

Mark's apartment door was wide open. The sound of quiet sobs slowed down Maureen's pace.

"I just don't know what to do Mark. She is so unreliable. I love Maureen more than anything, but I can't trust her." Joanne's voice was heard by Maureen as well as Angel and Collins.

Maureen walked into the apartment slowly. "Jo? Can I talk to you for a sec?" Joanne wiped away her tears with the back of her hand. Mark stood up off the couch and walked over to Maureen. "This needs to end. You can't mess with her the same as you did with me," Mark's face was flushed with anger. Maureen stood up tall, trying not to look as weak or upset as she felt.

Maureen took Joanne's hand and they walked into the hallway. She grabbed Joanne's other hand and their eyes met. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for cheating on you. I'm sorry for lying to you. I'm sorry for everything. Most of all I'm sorry I have been too much of a coward to commit to you. Almost losing you made me realize that I cant go on with out you." Maureen's eyes were glittering with unshed tears. It wasn't like her to display emotions like this. Joanne pulled Maureen into a soft kiss which Maureen deepened.

Mark walked into the hallway. "We all need to get changed." he said softly.

Maureen and Joanne walked into the apartment. Angel and Mimi were already in their graduation gowns, admiring Angel's handiwork. Collins and Roger were talking in secret to each other. Mark pulled out his camera. "Graduation day. We are all almost ready to head down to the school and take that step towards adult hood." He flicked off his camera and put on his cap.

One by one they made their way out of the room.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Students were pilled in the gym. Everyone had gotten their diploma. As the principle was starting his closing speech Mark turned on his camera. He didn't know what Collins and Roger had planned, but apparently Maureen was now in on it too. He scanned around the students. The camera falling on Collins whispering something to Angel that made her laugh, then on Mimi and Roger kissing, and then on Maureen kissing Joanne on the cheek.

"I now present to you the class of-" The principle was cut off by the sound of a girl screaming. He spun his camera over and saw Maureen, Roger and Collins unzipping their robes, with nothing underneath. The three ran up the stage and across the principle in all their naked glory. Two security gauds started after them one lunged at Collins and would have had him if Angel didn't trip him. Collins grabbed Angels hand and the two bolted for the exit. Followed by Maureen and Joanne. Roger grabbed Mimi.

Mark watched all of his friends, happy and in love. It was moments like this when he felt lonely. "Mark, hurry your ass up!" Mark looked over and saw all of them waiting for him. Then again not really. They all had each other and for now Mark was fine with that.


End file.
